Demeter's Story
by Ickle Putty Tat
Summary: A story about Demeter's life. Leading up and past the Jellicle Ball. Please, please, please R&R! Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Demeter's Story

_A/N: This it my view on Demeter's life story. Please R&R. Thanks for all the comments on my Forum about Demeter. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats; they belong to T S Elliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Into the World

It was cold, so cold; that was the golden queen's first memory. Born into a world of hatred, fear and lies; of being hurt and no one there to care. A place where love meant nothing and the weak died young.

Her mother, a middle-aged prostitute, groaned. This was her second kitten born to that tribe leader – the one whose tribe met in a junkyard. The one who had banished her from the same tribe only two months later. The queen looked at the kitten her mind filling with hatred. The kitten was _his_ daughter and he should be the _one_ looking after her.

The queen stood, her mind made up. She grabbed the kitten in her mouth and walked off. Ignoring the kitten's cries. She walked across town and made her way to_ his_ junkyard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon shone down on the dancing cats. It was the night all of them had been waiting for. The night one cat was chosen to make the journey up to the Heavyside Layer to be reborn.

It was also the night Bombalurina had been waiting for. Tonight would be her coming of age dance and she already knew who she wanted to approach her. After all, they had both spent all month flirting with each other. She walked into the middle of the clearing and waited. Yes, he was approaching. They began to dance.

Suddenly she stopped. The tribe turned to face what Bombalurina was staring at and gasped. "Mum," she whispered. The grey queen strode past the tribe and up to the large tom that was sat on a tyre. She dropped the kitten that she was carrying at his feet swung around and left.

"Mum!" Bombalurina tried to follow the queen but was held back.

The silence that had swept over the junkyard was broken by the sound of mournful mews coming from the kitten. The tribe leader picked the kitten up. "Her name shall be Demeter." He announced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Please R&R! I'll update soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Demeter's Story

_A/N: Please, please, please R&R._

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

_Six months later_

"Come on Bomb, pleeeaaase will play with me," Demeter whined for the umpteenth time that day.

"For the final time, NO! I've got too much to do than to play silly little kitten games," Bombalurina shouted.

Demeter's eyes began to well up with tears. Bombalurina groaned. "Why don't you go and play with Munkustrap? She suggested hopefully.

"No way, he's no fun. He's too serious! Anyway I wanna be with you." The young queen stamped her foot in annoyance.

Bombalurina inwardly cringed; she hated it when her sister stamped her foot. It was so _babyish_! She noticed Demeter's attention had turned away from her. Now she was watching Macavity.

The young tom was practicing fighting with an old stuffed toy. He growled and Bombalurina heard Demeter giggle. She turned to her sister and noticed she was really enjoying watching Macavity.

"You like Macavity don't you?" She teased.

Demeter quickly shook her head but the blush that was creeping up her face gave it away.

Bombalurina grinned and in idea sprung in her head. "Okay, let's play a game."

The golden kitten's eyes lit up, "Really!"

Bombalurina nodded, "It's called 'Learning to Flirt'." Without saying another word she dragged her sister off to a quiet part of the Junkyard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, do you understand what I've said? Bombalurina asked her sister. She nodded. "Good 'cause I'm not gonna be able to help you."

"Uh-hu," Demeter nodded again, "And you're sure Macavity's gonna like me more if I do this."

"Positive."

"Okay, here it goes."

Demeter walked up to Macavity (who was still fighting the stuffed toy) her hips swayed tantalizingly. Macavity stopped what he was doing to watch her. His jaw fell open. She purred as she walked around him, keeping eye contact. Macavity's eyes widened as she rubbed her tail along his body.

Bombalurina was watching from a distance and had only just realised she had been holding her breath. "Come on, Demi, you've got him hooked."

Rum Tum Tugger joined her, "What are you up to?" He purred.

"Shush!" Bombalurina hissed.

Put out, Rum Tum Tugger sat and watched Demeter and Macavity.

Demeter had now started to gently tease Macavity. Gently, she began to lead him away from the main clearing.

Bombalurina gasped. Demeter was good!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: What d'ya think? I'll update soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Demeter's Story

_A/N: Please, please, please R&R._

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Macavity purred as he watched the rise and fall of Demeter's chest as she slept next to him. Yesterday, Demeter had really shocked him by showing him how mature she could be and now they spent as much time with each other as possible. He jumped up and left her sleeping in his den.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Day of the Jellicle Ball_

Demeter yelped as Bombalurina went through her fur with a comb. "Do you have to pull so hard?" She demanded.

"Well if you want to look good for a certain tom, then stop complaining!" Bombalurina told her.

Demeter blushed, tonight would be her coming of age dance and she was preying that Macavity would be the one who came to her. She closed her eyes and remembered the past six months with him. She began to purr.

Bombalurina prodded her. "Ow!" She yelped, "What was that for?"

"You were purring. Anyway I'm nearly done." Bombalurina pulled a ribbon out of the bag.

"Wow," Demeter held the ribbon in her hand and examined it, "It's beautiful!"

"I wore it for my coming of age dance and I thought you would want to for yours."

Demeter gasped as Bombalurina fixed it around her neck and handed a mirror to her. She admired the reflection. Bombalurina smiled and hugged her.

Everyone stopped speaking as Old Deuteronomy entered the yard. He wasn't expected to arrive until later that night. He walked over to the tyre and sat down.

Suddenly, the air filled with angry yowls as Macavity was dragged into the centre of the Junkyard. Demeter lunged towards him but was stopped by Munkustrap. "Don't go near him," he hissed, as Bombalurina came forward and pulled her sister close to her.

"I am disappointed in you Macavity," Old Deuteronomy stood up and walked over to him, "What do you have to say for yourself."

"Nothing." The red tom answered staring straight into his father's eyes.

"What did he do?" Bombalurina whispered to Munkustrap.

"He murdered a cat from another tribe," he whispered back.

Demeter stayed silent, tears ran down her cheek.

"For this terrible deed he has done, I have no choice but to banish Macavity from the tribe." Old Deuteronomy announced.

A gasp flew through the tribe and Demeter shook her head in disbelief.

"Fine." Macavity snorted, "Come on Demeter."

The golden queen stared at him, "I…I loved you." She backed away from him.

Macavity growled and turned to leave. At the entrance he turned to face them, "You'll regret it!" He stared at Demeter, "Especially you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Demeter's Story

_A/N: Thanks Aevany Storm, JustMeAndADream, Medilia and Bombalurinasara for your reviews._

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Demeter lay on the blanket, tears glistened in her eyes. It had been a week since Macavity had been thrown out of the Tribe. No one new where he had gone, no one cared. He had hurt too many feelings, let down so many cats. None more so than Demeter. She had dreamt for so long of them growing old together. Now she didn't dream.

She didn't sleep or eat or leave her den. Bombalurina was at ends, she had tried to cheer her sister up. The red queen now sat in her den watching Demeter's chest rise and fall, in her mind, Macavity's last word rolled over and over in her head, "_You'll be sorry, especially you!"_ A shiver ran down her spine.

The drape that covered the door rustled, Bombalurina turned to see Munkustrap's head appear from the door. "How is she?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"No change," her voice showed the strain she had been going.

Munkustrap walked over to the red queen, "Go and get some rest, I'll stay with her."

Bombalurina smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

Munkustrap sat down next to Demeter. He began to wash her head, where the fur had matted. She lifted her head and faced him. He passed a box of tissues over to her and she took one.

"How are you?" Munkustrap asked her gently.

"I …I don't know," She replied, "Is…is he really gone?"

Munkustrap nodded. Demeter tried to stand but her legs gave way. "Careful," the silver tom warned as he caught her, "You're exhausted."

She held onto him and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Slowly, the two cats moved closer to each other and kissed. They broke apart, their chests heaving before they kissed again.

_A/N: I know, Aevany Storm, short chapter but I don't have time to make them longer._


	5. Chapter 5

Demeter's Story

_A/N: Just so you don't get confused, Mistoffelees is still a young kitten._

**Disclaimer: I do not own cats.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

It had been a year since Macavity had been banished and Demeter had finally gotten over him. She had grown very close to Munkustrap and rumours had been spreading that soon they'd be mates. The wounds my have healed but the mental scars were still there. Demeter had stopped flirting and kept her distance from toms other than Munkustrap. She could not bear to watch her sister flirt with the Rum Tum Tugger for that just brought back the memories.

It was the same for the Jellicle Ball. She now sat watching Cassandra go through the mating dance with Alonzo, tears in her eyes. '_This is how it should have gone_' she thought to herself. The rest of the Ball was a daze, until Skimbleshanks had finished his song.

Suddenly, fork lightening lit the sky and Demeter smelt a familiar scent. One she hadn't scented for over a year; Macavity! She let out a warning cry but it was too late. The ginger tom was there right in front of her. Her eyes darted about the clearing until they settled on Munkustrap. He was being attacked by a group of filthy rats.

"NO!" She shrieked.

Macavity growled as he placed a wet piece of rag over her mouth. The rag stank of some vile chemical but before Demeter could do something about it, she passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demeter woke in a dark, cold room. Water was dipping from a leak in the ceiling. A breeze that chilled you to the bones whipped through the room and the stench was that of a thousand rotting bodies. Light flittered through a small rectangular window that was clad with iron bars. However, the light was not welcoming. She shivered and huddled into the one rag that had been provided to keep her warm.

The door flung open to reveal a silhouette of a cat she knew all to well. She cowered backwards until she felt the harsh stone wall scrape against her back. The silhouette flicked a switch on the wall and a lone electronic bulb lit the room with a harshness that made Demeter flinch. The silhouette was lit up to reveal the blazing red coat of Macavity. His fur was even more matted since the last time she had seen him. Although sheathed, Demeter could see how sharp his claws were; she didn't dare look him in the face.

He walked over to her and bent down, "Demeter, my Demeter." He lent forewords to kiss her but she turned away.

"No!" she shouted.

Macavity growled as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He unsheathed one of his claws on his other paw an placed it next to her throat, "You're mine now Demeter," he told her as his harshness gave way to an evil chuckle, "Remember that." He flung her to one side and stood watching over her his head swaying from side to side. He leered as she shrank away from him…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Ooh, what's gonna happen to Demeter? You'll have to wait!_


	6. Chapter 6

Demeter's Story

_A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy._

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats. Not now – not ever!

Chapter 6

Demeter huddled in the corner of her cell. It had been weeks, no months, no... she didn't know. She didn't care. Open wounds seeped but she didn't lick them. What was the point? _He_ had condemned her to death.

In one point of the cell, blankets and soft cushions lined the floor. They were there for her but she didn't use them. Macavity laid her on them when he... wanted to please himself. That made her sick. She wanted nothing to do with them.

She had also lost weight. Not due to lack of food – Macavity had seen to that. But nerves prevented her from putting weight on. She jumped at the slightest thing. Paw steps in the corridor, doors closing, cats talking, anything. She was also something for the henchcats to stare at. They would look through the small window as if she was some kind of freak. She let them.

The sound of the cell door being unlocked brought her out of her despair. She tensed as she looked at the door. Slowly, as the door opened, the figure of her tormentor appeared. He walked in. Following him were two cats, similar in colour and markings. Something flicked in the back of the mind. She knew them, yet she was sure she had never seen them in her life. They walked over to her. Macavity turned and signalled for one of the cats, a female, Demeter realised, to come forward. She held a box out to him. Demeter's stomach clenched. He opened it and turned to her, a diamond necklace. He put it over her neck. Demeter did everything in her power not to flinch.

He signalled with his arm for the two cats to leave. They left. Demeter prepared herself, knowing exactly what was coming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two cats sat next to each other outside their home. The queen turned to the other cat, a tom. "We need ta tell 'em." She said. The tom sighed and shook his head. He stood up and nodded. She joined him and they walked into the darkness.

_A/N: Who were those cats? What gonna happen to Demeter? Wait and see!_


	7. Chapter 7

Demeter's Story

_A/N: YAY I'VE UPDATED!!!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"You're sure it was her?" Munkustrap demanded.

"Ah sure ah day is day," Rumpleteazer told him.

Munkustrap's eyes clouded over. "We have got to do something." He mumbled.

"Like what? I's no' ah if we can go wal'zing in." Mungojerrie said. Rumpleteazer hit him, "Ow!"

Munkustrap looked up, his face full of determination, "Do you remember where she was kept?"

"Yeh, course we do!" Rumpleteazer eyed Munkustrap wearily, "Why?"

Munkustrap signaled for the notorious duo to come closer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demeter sat alone in the light coming through the window, hoping to draw what little heat she could from the sun. Suddenly, there was the sounds of cats fighting. Demeter jumped and ran to the back wall, her eyes wild with fear.

The door opened with a bang and two cats ran in. Panicking, Demeter flung herself at one of the cats. All the fury and pain in her gave her strength.

"Wha...?" the cat staggered backwards, "Me'er its me!"

The queen stopped and looked at the cat. He was one of the cats who had come in with Macavity yesterday. He took her arm, "Come on, I'm gettin' you outta 'ere."

He took her hand and led her out. She followed him, her eyes were wide with fear. He lead her to a door and threw it open. The sunlight blinded her. She heard cats fighting and turned to see half the toms of the Jellicle tribe attacking Macavity and his henchcats. Before she had time to think, she was being dragged away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He led her into the junkyard and two queens ran over to her and led her away, into a den.

They fussed over her but she didn't see them. Her mind was reeling from everything. A red queen walked in. They saw each other and burst out crying. Bombalurina hugged her sister tightly, "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Munkustrap limped into the den and gasped. Demeter's appearance had changed so much! Her coat was dull and barely visible through the dirt. She was just skin stretched over bones. And the wounds on top of so many scars!

He walked over to her and placed a gentle paw on her cheek. She screamed and thrashed about trying to get away from him.

"NO!" She shrieked.

Munkustrap was pulled away by the queens. "Get out now!" She ordered.

Munkustrap didn't know what to think, panic sored through his veins. He turned and ran outside. He lent against an old chair back and listened to her cries turn to whimpers. What had Macavity done to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Demeter's home but will she ever trust again?_


	8. Chapter 8

Demeter's Story

_A/N: I know, short chapter but I thought it was a good place to end._

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8  


It had been several days since Demeter had returned home. She still freaked out at Toms if they came anywhere near her. Munkustrap was at ends with her. He wanted to comfort her, tell her how much he missed her and hold her in his arms.

He now stood outside her den, keeping guard over her. He knew Macavity would try and get her back. He heard her wake. He twisted his ear to make sure she was ok. Suddenly, she darted out and ran behind some trash. Something wasn't right. Demeter rarely left her den. Calling Jellylorum he started after her.

He stopped near enough to her to keep an eye on her but far enough to give her some privacy. Jellylorum walked over to her and waited for the queen to finish throwing up. Demeter stood up and looked at the older queen, her eyes silently pleading.

They turned around and walked towards Munkustrap.

"Don't worry. A couple more mornings and it'll be over." Jellylorum comforted Demeter.

Munkustrap was puzzled. 'W_hat's the matter with her?'_ he thought. His eyes followed Demeter's arm as it rested on her stomach. His eyes widened. There was a bump and he knew it was not fat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jellylorum stayed with Demeter for the rest of the morning. At lunchtime, she came out and walked over to Munkustrap, "Is she...?"

"Pregnant? Yes." Jellylorum told him.

"How far on?"

"Four weeks, I'd say." Jellylorum saw a change in Munkustrap's eyes. She put a firm hand on his arm, "Just because he's it's father, doesn't mean it'll turn out like him. Remember it's Demeter's child too"

Munkustrap turned away from her, "It's just..."

"I know." She smiled gently.


	9. Chapter 9

Demeter's Story

_A/N: Thank you all for your reveiws, they keep me going!  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Demeter was now living in the nursery, the birth of her kitten due. Munkustrap was driving Jellylorum and Jennyanydots up the wall by constantly looking in on the golden queen. Petrified that Macavity may try and kidnap Demeter while she was in such a delicate state. He was now sat watching Demeter sunning herself on the old car.

Although Demeter was fully healed, Munkustrap knew her mental scars would never. She had grown accustomed to Toms being around her, she still did not like them coming near her. Only Munkustrap could come near and all he could do was sit next to her. He looked up to see her swollen belly twitch. She place her paw over where it twitched and began to stand up.

Getting down from the car she called to Munkustrap. He stood up and hurried over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked his voice full of worry.

"I'm fine. I'm just going into the den." She told him, her voice sounding tired from the strain of being with child.

As she walked in, Jennyanydots came out and headed in his direction, "Afternoon Munkustrap." She greeted him.

Munkustrap nodded, "Hello Jenny, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes there is. Jellylorum's out until this morning and apparently there's a problem with the mice and the cockroaches that I must see to."

"And you were wondering whether I'd keep an eye on her."

Jennyanydots nodded, "Please."

He smiled, "Sure."

"Thank you."

He watched as the Gumbie Cat hurried off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munkustrap sat watching her sleep. His heart yearned to hold her and kiss her delicate lips. To trace her markings with his paw and look into her dark eyes.

He was brought out of his thoughts as she moaned and stirred in her sleep. She let out a loud yelp and woke up doubling over in pain. She yelled again as her sides heaved. Munkustrap's eyes widened, "Demeter! Are you ok?"

Demeter swore, "What do you think?" She snapped.

He rushed over to her, "Where's Jenny? Where's Jellylorum?" He turned pale, "Oh, Heaviside, they're not here! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" he panicked, "I know, I'll get help!"

"From who?" Demeter Gasped, "No one's here they're all at their human homes preparing for tomorrow night!"

Munkustrap turned to her and gulped, "Help." he whispered.

Demeter screamed this kitten was coming whether they was ready or not. She pointed over Munkustrap's shoulder. "Grab those towels. Jenny put them there ready."

He spun around and grabbed them before rushing over.

"Put...Put one under my legs." She panted, "An...and see if you can see anything."

Munkustrap looked and fainted.

Demeter rolled her eyes. She let out a piercing scream as the kitten slid out. She swung around and wrapped it in a towel. She rubbed it dry but it made no noise. She let out a wail of despair. Munkustrap came around and hurried over to her. The kitten was smaller than most newborns. She began to sob.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"He's dead!" She screamed before another spasm racked her body. Munkustrap took the small kitten, his eyes full of sadness, and placed him down on a bundle of towels. "There's another coming!" She yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: The first kitten is dead, what about the next one? You'll have to wait and see!_


	10. Chapter 10

Demeter's Story

_A/N: If this is bad, tell me, I'm writing this and I'm really sleep deprived._

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Sweat poured down Demeter's face and Munkustrap wiped her brow. Two hours had past and there was still no sign of the next kitten. She had been straining and was very close to exhaustion. Munkustrap had thanked the Everlasting Cat he wasn't a queen.

Demeter grabbed Munkustrap's paw and heaved with all her might. She screamed and was closely followed by Munkustrap. When she finished, he pulled his paw away and rubbed it. Demeter heaved again and the kitten slid out. Munkustrap silently thanked Jellylorum for the kitten books that was next to the pile of towels (he had read it during the two hour interlude).

He busied himself sorting it out. Demeter looked at him, her eyes asking the question that was on both of their minds.

"It's alive!" He smiled and handed it to Demeter, "A healthy girl."

Demeter took her and smiled, she began to wash the kitten, "Jemima."

"Pardon?"

"Jemima, her name's Jemima."

Munkustrap smiled, "It suits her."

Jemima's coat was drying off and now she was demanding to be fed. Demeter smiled as she began to nurse. Demeter held her paws out to Munkustrap, he went over to her. She hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes, his Demeter was back.

Demeter looked at Jemima, who was now sleeping, "Munkustrap?"

"Yes?" He was stroking her head.

"I..I don't want Jemima to find out who her farther is."

"She won't," Munkustrap smoothed.

Demeter looked him in the eye, "Will you... will you look after her like she's your own?"

Tears welled up in his eyes again, "Of course I will. I will look after both of you."

Demeter smiled as her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I thought that was the best place to end it._


	11. Chapter 11

Demeter's Story

_A/N: Like I said before, I'm afraid I can't write long chapters._

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Demeter was still asleep when Jennyanydots came back from dealing with the mice and cockroaches. She glanced at Demeter and then at Munkustrap, only to turn to face Demeter again. Her eyes widened, "She's had it!"

Munkustrap nodded, "While you were out."

Jennyanydots then noticed the kitten in the bundle. She picked it up, "Stillborn?"

Munkustrap nodded again, he remembered what Demeter had said to him, a single tear ran down his cheek but there was no time for him to grieve, "I best go and see Old Deuteronomy."

Jennyanydots smiled, "Don't worry, Demeter's in safe hands."

Munkustrap returned the smile and walked towards the entrance of the den. He stopped to turn to Jennyanydots, "The kitten that survived is called Jemima."

With that, he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Jellicle Leader heard pawsteps approaching him and judging by the sound they belong to his son and heir. "Morning Munkustrap," the old tom greeted.

Munkustrap jumped. It didn't matter who the cat was, Old Deuteronomy knew who they were without them speaking. "Hello Old Deuteronomy. I bring some good news," Munkustrap announced.

Old Deuteronomy inwardly winced, he wished Munkustrap would just call him 'Dad'. Old Deuteronomy turned to his son, "What's the news?"

"Demeter's had her kitten!"

Old Deuteronomy's eyes widened, "At what time?"

"At roughly three in the morning. Why?"

The old tom climbed down from his wall and hurried off in the direction of the Junkyard. Munkustrap rushed after him, "What's the matter?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: What's bothering Old Deuteronomy? Find out in the next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

Demeter's Story

_A/N: For the benefit of the story, Jemima's eyes are open and she can walk (kinda)._

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Demeter laid watching her kitten exploring the den. A low purr escaped from her throat. Jemima waddled over to where Jennyanydots was knitting and watched her with huge eyes. Demeter's ears pricked at the sound of cats approaching, without hesitating she rushed over to Jemima and picked her up. Jemima let out a mew of surprise. Demeter ignored her kitten and tightened her grip.

She visibly relaxed when she saw it was just Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy. Demeter returned to her bed, still holding Jemima.

Jennyanydots greeted them. Strangely, Old Deuteronomy ignored her and rushed over to Demeter. He looked at the kitten, "Demeter, is it alright if I hold her?"

Demeter hesitated before handing her pride and joy over to him. She watched them with worried eyes. Munkustrap comforted her. She watched closely as Old Deuteronomy mumbled something to her kitten. Jemima was more content on trying to get his ears.

Old Deuteronomy handed the kitten back to her mother. His eyes clouded over before he bent down to be level with Demeter, "Demeter, there's something you should know about your kitten," Demeter tensed, "She has been born on the day before the Jellicle Ball, thus she is special. She has a gift, a gift none of us have. She has the ability to understand feelings far greater than us."

"I...I don't understand." Demeter said, panicking.

"Don't worry Demeter. It'll take roughly a year before her 'ability' will mature."

"But...but..."

"Jemima, will be no different than her fellow kittens but at the Jellicle Ball, she shall have wisdom beyond her years."

Demeter sat in silence, letting the words sink in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Demeter and Jemima sat watching the ball. Jemima's eyes were as wide as saucers. She was amazed at everything that was going on but Demeter wasn't there, she was lost in thought. Until...

Demeter lifted her head, _he_ was here. She grabbed Jemima and yelled out to the rest of the tribe. They stopped what they were doing and immediately Demeter was surrounded by toms. Demeter's sister gripped her tightly. Jemima picked up on the tension and fear. She began to cry.

Macavity appeared from nowhere. Demeter bit her lip to stop her from screaming. Munkustrap challenged the Napoleon of Crime. She watched with horror as the two cats fought. Munkustrap was throw clear away from Macavity. Alonzo threw himself at the Red tom and was soon joined by the rest of the Tribe. Macavity climbed up a pile of junk before turning to face Demeter. A flash of realization flickered across his face and Demeter realized he wasn't looking at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Demeter's Story

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they really keep me going!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Munkustrap comforted the terrified Demeter but his words sounded hollow to her. She was still clutching her now sleeping daughter. Munkustrap pulled Demeter into an embrace, "He would have found out anyway."

Demeter pulled away from him, her eyes unfocused, "I know, but why so soon?" She turned to face Munkustrap, "What if he tries to take her away?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?" Demeter stood up, "How does any of us know?"

Munkustrap couldn't answer that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the shadows of a dark and well hidden place, a red tom stalked about. He was angry, he was out for blood. Half a dozen flea ridden mongrel cats cowered in darkest shadows. One tentatively took a step forward. His pupils wide, not from the dark, but from fear.

He coughed, "M...Master?"

"WHAT?" The red tom flung around and stopped inches away from the scraggly cat's face. The cat flinched and tried not to look into his master's tormenting eyes.

"Do...do you want us to raid the junkyard and bring back what's rightfully yours?"

The red tom turned away. Quickly, he turned around again and sliced his claws across the other cat's face. The cat went flying across the room and into the wall with a grunt. The others, sensing blood spill began to jeer. A quick look from their master silenced them.

The red tom sat on a old chair layered with rugs and cushions. He placed both hands on his forehead. With a chilling voice he said, "No, not yet. We shall wait." He sat in silence his eyes gleamed evilly as a chilling wind swept through the room..


	14. Chapter 14

Demeter's Story

_A/N: I've finally had time to update._

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

_Six months later... _

Jemima chased after Electra, as the other kittens dodged her. Squeals of delight could be heard all over the Junkyard. Jemima pounced and landed on Electra, "You're it!" she shouted before getting up and darting off. Electra pouted.

"I don't wanna play Tag anymore," She whined.

"Only 'cause your it!" Pouncivil remarked.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Electra and Pouncivil was now standing inches from each other's faces. Jellylorum, sensing an argument was brewing rushed over to them. "Why don't you play a different game?" She suggested hopefully.

Tumblebrutus grinned, "Yeah, like hide and seek!"

The other kittens picked up on his excitement. "Who's it?" Etcetera asked. Jellylorum groaned as another argument ensued.

-----------------------------------------------------

Electra stood up against the old car an began to count, "One...two...three...four...five...eight...twenty...eleven..." When she reached what she thought was thirty, she broke away shouting, "Ready or not, here I come!"

She set off, determined to find her friends. She walked over to the pipe and heard Etcetera giggle. "Found you!" She shouted and pounced on her sister.

Ten minutes later, she had found both Pouncivil and Tumblebrutus and all of the kittens were actively searching for Jemima.

They climbed over a rather large pile of trash and looked down to see Jemima talking to a strange tom. Etcetera gasped, "Who's Jemima talking to?"

"Dunno," her sister replied, "But Jenny said not to talk to strangers!"

"We'd better tell Munkustrap," Pouncivil muttered.

"I'll go," With a flick of his tail, Tumblebrutus was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tumblebrutus came skidding into the yard and ran up to Munkustrap and Demeter. He tried to explain through his panting, "Jemima's...talking...to...a strange...cat!"

Munkustrap grabbed the kitten by his shoulders, "What?"

"Jemima's talking to a strange cat!"

Demeter went pale as Munkustrap asked Tumblebrutus where she was. The silver tabby followed thew kitten, calling for Alonzo to follow him. Demeter ran after him, panicking.

By the time she had arrived Munkustrap was challenging the cat. She rushed over and grabbed Jemima. Jemima held onto her mother tightly, "He said he's my father but I told him he was silly 'cause Munkustrap's my Daddy!"

The Tom was steadily moving backwards, Avoiding Munkustrap's swipes.

"Haven't you told her yet, Demeter?" Macavity sneered, "Jemima, you're precious mummy lied."

With that he was gone.


End file.
